


My Boyfriend Is The Goddamn King Of Mandalore

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Just Mandalorian Things [1]
Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Based On Syntax’s DinnLuke Server Prompts, Cultural Mistakes, Dinn is just being a git about it, Humor, Luke has no idea what Mandalorian royalty customs are, M/M, One (1) Wedding Knife, so he googles it and gets bunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Based on Syntax’s list of DinnLuke Server PromptsIn which Luke figures out that Dinnis technically a king and panics. Meanwhile, Dinn just finds the display hilarious.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Just Mandalorian Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104107
Comments: 16
Kudos: 345





	My Boyfriend Is The Goddamn King Of Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts From The DinLuke Server](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457808) by [Syntax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax). 



Dinn’s life had seemed to split into two facets as of late.

One was the simpler side of his life. He took his bounties as usual and got mixed up in the usual side quests. He also made time to drop by his jedi boyfriend’s school to see him and check on his adopted alien son who was also a space wizard in training. 

Compared to the fact that he was the goddamn Manda’lor, a figure he’d heard of since he was a child mythicized to the point of being more of a story to him than anything, life was simple there. He didn’t have Bo breathing down his neck for an honorable fight over the title. He didn’t have anyone else trying to murder him for the throne or worse, treating him in that awkward, stilted way that nobles usually got. 

He was just Dinn here. His only responsibilities were keeping the kid from eating every bogfrog on the planet and keeping Luke warm at night with snuggles.

Meanwhile, being Manda’lor is hard work. He barely has his mind wrapping around the work he’ll have to put in to keep the different clans united in the most recent wave of unrest. He doesn’t want to think about what else he’ll have to put up with until he can pass the Darksaber on. 

So, he doesn’t. He leaves the planet Luke settled on for his jedi school and he does what he has to for the good of Mandalore. Then weeks later, he can look forward to Grogu hugging his greaves and Luke’s warm smile greeting him home along with his favorite meal waiting expectantly and the rest of the children peppering him with excited questions. 

“I have to go. Manda’lor business again.” Dinn explained. Luke just nodded. He already knew. He always knew when he was coming and going. He placed a quick peck on his helmet while Grogu toddled forward. Dinn scooped him up and paid him a goodbye, promising him to be back soon. 

He handed Grogu to Luke. And with that, he went back to his ship and sped off into space. 

*************************************

Luke watched Dinn zoom off with Grogu on his hip, something he had experienced multiple times already. Yet, it still left him with a pang of sadness at the weeks to come without him. 

It also left him with a question as always. Manda’lor. What the hell is a Manda’lor? Dinn never stopped to explain what it was, and Luke didn’t want to push him when he was so...private. 

It still left him with a question of what the hell his boyfriend was going off to do?

Luke sighed. He needed more trust. Dinn already showed he trusted Luke with Grogu-

An foreign image popped into his head, halting his thoughts. It was a hologram from Coruscant, showing people in fancier clothes greeting a crowd. Nobles. 

He looked down at Grogu who looked back expectantly. “Manda’lor means noble?” 

Grogu cooed at him and the image repeated in his head. Luke frowned. He needed more answers. 

*********************************

“Don’t do something stupid.” Leia told him again and again over their holo call. Luke wanted to laugh. 

How the hell could he not when he found out that his boyfriend is the king of Mandalore?!

Luke took a steadying breath, but his emotions still ran wild. Every casual reference and display of affection came back to his mind, fueling the fire. Had he accidentally offended Dinn? He could usually pick up on hints of Dinn’s emotions, but what if he had? What if Luke just didn’t know?

Luke shook his head. He had a few weeks before Dinn would fly back. He could straighten himself out. 

******************************************

Luke kept himself busy those few weeks. He picked up a few customs of Mandalore. He stumbled over Mando’a pronunciations and gestures. He even called Leia to watch his students, so he could get a proper courting gift. 

But when Dinn came back, Luke presented his gift, an ancient intricately carved knife both beautiful and dangerous. He recited the words he now knew by heart and bowed to him-

Dinn burst out laughing, the sound modulated by his helmet but still rang loud and uncontrolled. 

“What?” Luke snipped, his face growing red. He felt like a fool under Dinn’s gaze. 

“Sorry.” Dinn took in a breath, though his amusement was still clear. “You sound like one of the old myths the elders would tell us about.” 

Luke remembered the ancient sounding information he had pulled from the holonet and blushed a bit darker in embarrassment.

“What are you doing anyway?” 

Luke opened his mouth and closed again, gesturing with the knife. Dinn took it into his hands, bringing it to his visor slit. 

“This is beskar.” Dinn said. He held the knife in his hands and twirled it. “It seems old. Where did you get this? Why are you giving me this?” 

Luke froze for a second. “...Is this not proper, mi’lord?” 

Again, Dinn burst out laughing. “For a children’s story maybe.” “Oh.” Luke said, the embarrassment clear in his voice. 

“Wait, no. I’m sorry. It’s lovely.” Dinn corrected, losing his amusement in his voice. “Just don’t call me lord. Where did you even get that?” 

Luke looked at Grogu.

“What did you tell him?” Grogu merely cooed and gurgled in response. 

“Don’t believe the kid.” Dinn said. Grogu stuck his tongue out at Dinn who stared him down in response. Luke could imagine Dinn sticking his tongue out back under the helmet and laughed.

“Alright. Sorry about this.” Luke said. “I guess I sort of panicked when I realized you were the king of Mandalore.” 

“It’s alright. The royalty thing is still new to me too.” Dinn flicked the knife in his hand. “I do appreciate the marriage proposal, though you skipped the bloody duel for my hand.” 

“Wait what?” Luke blurted out. Dinn just laughed again. 

“I’m kidding. The duel comes at the reception. If you survive the ceremony.” 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Luke whined. Dinn only laughed and started walking off. “Dinn!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun and Im in no way a Star wars expert. Please go easy on me.
> 
> Im a bit rusty at writing fic too so uwu take what you will from this


End file.
